The present invention relates to a connector for the connection of hoses.
A connector system for the connection of hoses having different inner diameters is known from US 2004/001396 A1. To avoid the larger hose from being mounted onto the smaller connection, it is known from this document to dispose an outer diameter limiter on the smaller connection element. However, with elastic hoses having similar diameters, it is possible, despite the outer diameter limiter, to press the larger hose onto the smaller connection element and into the outer diameter limiter.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connector that in an easy manner reliably avoids mounting of the hoses onto the wrong connectors, i.e. a mistaken interchange of the hoses during mounting on the connector is prevented.